


a debt paid in full

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, heat but not abo heat if you get what i mean, rough smut, sort of Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobikata au, werecat!Jihoon, weredog!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: If Daniel was expecting a rejection or a fight, he isn’t getting it. Jihoon fists the front of Daniel’s shirt and tugs the taller man closer until they are inhaling and exhaling the same air. Jihoon’s mouth is stretched into a roguish grin, beautiful eyes twinkling in delight as Daniel locks gazes with him.“Consider your debt paid in full.” Of course he reminds Daniel that this is just temporary, that this changes nothing between them. But Jihoon cannot hide the want in his eyes any longer and proceeds to slam his mouth roughly against Daniel’s.





	a debt paid in full

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for my tardiness

It’s a beautiful spring day when one finds an unconcerned werecat strolling along the streets of Seoul, his usual ears and tail hidden from view to blend in more with society.

Normally, werecats like him prefer to laze around on days like this, stay in bed and nap the afternoon away, but Jihoon sadly can’t succumb to the temptation when his stomach is growling at him for food. He’s eaten his last batch of chicken last night and with the little money he has left, Jihoon realizes he doesn’t have enough to buy himself a month’s worth of food supply. 

Good thing he knows a place that always offers him “free food”. It pays to be born with good looks and a charming personality sometimes and the nice ladies in the market definitely agree. They’re always giving Jihoon “extra supply” of fish or whatever he wants after just a small chit-chat with them, secretly telling Jihoon not to tell anyone with a wink. 

His landlord was also quite generous in her discounts, saying she thought he looked exactly like her favorite idol on TV. Which was code for  _ I’m keeping you here so I can see your face everyday. _ She only asked in return for Jihoon’s picture and the werecat doesn’t know what she's done with it but as long as he’s got a roof above his head, who cares? 

The only time he’s ever needed to use his own money from the little part time jobs he does was when he was growing out of his clothes or happened to find a new game to play on his console (which is probably the most expensive thing he owns). 

It’s been a chill life, Jihoon thinks, after running away from his orphanage in Masan and deciding he could survive on his own in a bustling city like Seoul. It probably would have been a bit more of a struggle if Jihoon hadn’t been born with the abilities to shift into a cat at will. Slipping in undetected in stores to steal a bit of food or other necessities for himself has made living on his own drastically easier. The only thing life’s thrown a curveball at him was—

“Jihoon!” 

— this guy. 

The werecat looks over his shoulder and sees Daniel running away from some shop owner, no doubt chasing after him for the bag clutched in his hand. Jihoon sighs at the panicked fool, wondering what the idiot had stolen this time. This isn’t the first time he’s watched the man getting into troubling situations such as this and it’s not also the first time Jihoon plans, once again, to save him. 

He sidesteps into an alleyway and waits for Daniel to pass before he sticks his leg out to make the shop owner trip and fall to his knees. Jihoon instantly runs the other direction before the anger is directed at him and he just manages to leap over a fence when someone grabs him around the middle and pulls him down. 

He almost punches the guy in the stomach until he realizes it’s just Daniel. Jihoon deflates and the hold around him shifts into a more affectionate hug. 

“Jihoonie! Thank you so much! I would have been a goner if he’d caught me.” Daniel says, squeezing the werecat in his arms tight, the smell of dog and something musky filling Jihoon’s senses. The older man must have shifted to his dog form recently to smell so strongly of animal right now that it was making Jihoon’s nose twitch. 

Were-animals like he and Daniel are only 0.02% of the population, their existence kept hidden from the general knowledge of people in the world and many like to keep it that way. Jihoon doesn’t know how they came about or why they exist but as long as nobody is privy to his werecat identity, he’s happy to be oblivious about the rest. 

It was a (happy?) coincidence that he happened upon Daniel and found out the other was of a Were status as well. Weredogs don’t usually associate themselves with werecats but this particular idiot has grown annoyingly attached to Jihoon the moment he first saved him from a crisis and now Jihoon can’t get rid of him. 

Like currently, Daniel has yet to release his arms around the werecat, despite Jihoon giving the taller man a look that promised pain if he didn’t and Daniel is either ignoring it or just didn’t care to understand what the look meant. Figures. This is what Jihoon gets when he rescues a weredog one too many times, their undying loyalty and affection. 

But as they were standing so close, Jihoon detects another scent from Daniel, something sweet and artificial and he narrows his eyes, “What’s in the bag?” 

The loot Daniel oh so victoriously stolen is brought between them and the weredog proudly shows Jihoon his packs of jellies with the excitement of an overgrown child. 

Jihoon doesn’t even know where to begin. 

Snatching the jellies from his hand, Jihoon smacks the weredog on the shoulder and glares. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Daniel whines, pouting. 

“Jellies?” Jihoon snaps, shaking the pack in front of Daniel’s face, “Seriously? You risked time in jail for some artificial sweets? I could have gotten them for you for free if you’d asked.” 

It’s like reprimanding a child and the light shining in Daniel’s eyes makes the man look years younger than his current age which is three years older than Jihoon. If his tail were visible right now, it’d be wagging like crazy behind him, “Really? You would’ve done that for me?” 

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon throws the pack back at Daniel and watches him catch it easily, “I was just on my way to the market.” 

“Jihoon is so lucky.” Daniel smiles and the amount of admiration in his gaze makes Jihoon uncomfortable. The weredog is the only other person who knows about Jihoon’s predicament, other than his werecat abilities. It makes sense when you’re living literally across each other in the same apartment which Jihoon wonders to this day how Daniel manages to pay for it. 

“Why don’t you eat with me?” 

The sudden request makes Jihoon stiffen before he relaxes and says, “Sorry, hyung but unlike you, I don’t eat jellies for breakfast, lunch and dinner.” He’s already made up his mind to have chicken again even though it was his meal last night.  

Daniel chuckles, “I didn’t only get jellies.” He rummages through his bag again and reveals a box with the picture of fried chicken over it. “I saw this in the store and thought you might like some.”

Jihoon gapes when the smell of freshly cooked chicken hits him and he breathes it in greedily, his stomach growling its approval.  _ God _ , he’s salivating inside his mouth. 

“It’s the least I can do for saving me.” Daniel says, grinning from ear to ear.

Jihoon darts his eyes up to the smiling weredog and feels his mouth twitch. Daniel really can’t get anymore obvious with his affections but Jihoon doesn’t comment about it. Not yet at least. “You think offering me chicken is enough to make up for all the things I’ve done for you?”

“No!” Daniel exclaims, panicking, “no, no. I just thought you’d might like some. I know this isn’t enough to—” 

“Okay.” Jihoon cuts him off with a bright smile. He turns and begins leading the way but when he doesn’t hear Daniel’s footsteps following him, he looks over his shoulder and calls for the shocked man, “Come on, hyung, I’m starving.” 

Snapping out of it, Daniel jogs up to follow Jihoon, his face bright at the prospect of having Jihoon over in his house. 

Sometimes, it also pays to have someone like Kang Daniel in your life.

 

*******

 

With the coming of spring, comes the annoying presence of what Jihoon likes to call: the heat.  

Not the wild, animalistic type of heat normal cats get into. Jihoon just gets extra horny at random moments of the day. It was like being sexually frustrated and backed up but the experience only comes on weird moments of the month. Sometimes, a little masturbation helps to keep the edge off but he knows getting the real thing will actually cease it all. 

He just has to avoid turning into a cat during this time of the year lest he wants to make a target of himself for animal mating. He may be born half animal but no way was Jihoon ever going to resort to those kind of methods for sex. He enjoys control over his mind and body, thanks. 

Hopefully, this time around he can find someone who actually knows what he’s doing. The last time Jihoon took someone home, the guy almost forgot to use lube before sticking his dick in. The asshole. The man didn’t get any satisfaction that night, Jihoon made sure. 

As he steps out of his apartment to head on over to the nearest club, donned in the sexiest attire he can find, Jihoon makes his way to the elevator when the door across him suddenly creaks open. 

“Jihoon?” Daniel says, peering at him from his open door. He stops and gazes up and down at Jihoon’s outfit, no doubt taking in the tightness of his jeans, the small of his waist from his tucked in shirt and the flash of skin peeking through the undone buttons of his shirt, exposing his collarbones and neck.  “Where are you going?” 

“Someplace.” Jihoon shrugs. He sees his answer doesn’t satisfy Daniel and Jihoon doesn’t know why he’s taking the time to even bother. He’s got hormones to blow off. 

“But…” Daniel stutters, eyes still roaming over Jihoon’s clothes and the werecat knows Daniel wants to ask  _ in that outfit? _ But doesn’t have the courage to say it. Instead, he goes for, “It’s late.” 

Jihoon’s lips turn up into a mocking smile, “I’m not a child, hyung. I don’t need a curfew.” 

“I-I know that. It’s just...why are you—” Daniel takes a step closer to Jihoon and he abruptly stops dead in his tracks, his nostrils flaring as the scent of something sweet reaches him. The werecat only lifts an eyebrow when comprehension dawns on Daniel’s face. Is he finally noticing the flush on Jihoon’s cheeks, the dilated pupils of his eyes? 

“You’re in heat.” The weredog whispers in fascination. 

“Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, hyung.” Jihoon sighs, rolling his eyes the longer he’s made to wait here. Why hasn’t he just left for the elevator yet? 

“I’ve never seen you in heat before.”

“That’s because I take care of it before anyone notices. Sadly I wasn’t too quick this time.” Jihoon says, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, realizing Daniel isn’t going to drop the conversation any time soon.

“So the people who sometimes come and go from your apartment…”

“Oh, you noticed? Yeah,” And the simple admission of having one night stands with strangers in his apartment seems to not sit well with Daniel. Jihoon knows this, knows why the expression of Daniel’s cheery face is darkening every passing second, and yet Jihoon still doesn’t find it in himself to walk away. He continues, “If it bothers you, I can just book a hotel instead so they won’t come near the—”

“No.” 

Jihoon stops, squinting at the weredog who has taken closer steps to Jihoon now and was just inches from where he stood. The smell of a werecat in heat is alluring but it doesn’t turn a person to a maddening state of lust one normally finds between animals in heat. But Jihoon wonders if his scent may be more captivating to Daniel who holds no small amount of affection for him. 

It’s a thought that’s crossed Jihoon’s mind many times before, walking over the next door and asking Daniel to help him with his heat. He isn’t sure why he wasn’t yet, maybe because he’s enjoyed their push and pull dynamic so far or because of something else but Jihoon knows there’s tension brewing between them, waiting to spill over. 

Jihoon snorts, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, “What do you mean no?”

Daniel is absolutely red all over the face as he tries to explain himself, “I don’t want you going out and looking for people to have sex with when you have... when you could...” 

“Just spit it out, hyung.” Jihoon says, down to his last patience. He isn’t going to wait if the weredog can’t find the courage in himself to say what he wants. 

Somehow, Daniel seems to have sensed that as his eyes make contact with Jihoon’s and the werecat sees something in them shift. He doesn’t have time to move away when Daniel suddenly closes the remaining distance between them and traps Jihoon with a hand placed on the wall next to his head, effectively pinning him. He stands towering the werecat, eyes boring into his and leaning gradually closer till they were inches apart. Jihoon remains unfazed, waiting and watching. 

“I’m offering myself, Jihoonie. Spend your heat with me. I want to help you.” Daniel says, voice deeper than usual as he only needs to whisper for Jihoon to hear him. 

If Daniel was expecting a rejection or a fight, he isn’t getting it. Jihoon fists the front of Daniel’s shirt and tugs the taller man closer until they are inhaling and exhaling the same air. Jihoon’s mouth is stretched into a roguish grin, beautiful eyes twinkling in delight as Daniel locks gazes with him. 

“Consider your debt paid in full.” Of course he tries to remind Daniel that this is just temporary, that this changes nothing between them. But Jihoon cannot hide the want in his eyes any longer and proceeds to slam his mouth roughly against Daniel’s. 

They both groan in unison, the pain and pleasure of their first kiss igniting that dormant fire within them, consuming them in a slow burning furnace. Daniel immediately cups Jihoon’s face, keeping the smaller male against him as he licks into his mouth, moaning at the way Jihoon pliantly opens for him as he plunders in. Jihoon enthusiastically reciprocates back, closing his lips around Daniel’s questing tongue and sucking on it, grasping the man’s broad shoulders to lift himself up and press their mouths painfully, impossibly together.

Jihoon’s body slightly trembles against Daniel’s built form, an expletive of  _ yes, yes, yes _ ringing in his mind as his desperate body finally screams in joy at the touch of another. It’s slightly worrying how responsive he is to Daniel’s touches, how passionate he is to have the other against him even though a second ago, he’d just been a friend and a neighbour (and sometimes a pain in the ass). But the deed is done and there is no stopping a tempest once it’s properly begun. 

They kiss for so long in that hallway their lips are red and raw but they don’t pause, not even when Daniel blindly opens the door to Jihoon’s apartment and leads the werecat inside, shutting the door behind them at the same time as he nips and suckles on Jihoon’s lower lip. When they separate to breathe for a single moment, their mouths still tingle with the memory of each other and Jihoon opens his eyes, wanting more. 

There was something about Daniel that makes Jihoon just want to release all inhibitions and let the man take control over him. His wrists are pinned against the door, head tilted back as Daniel licks at the crevices of his neck, mouthing around his collarbone and nipping on his Adam’s apple. The ferocity and almost worshiple manner of his kisses leaves Jihoon breathless and his senses are overwhelmed with the smell, touch,  _ taste _ of Daniel.

The older man trails kisses back up until he’s resting his forehead against Jihoon’s, cheeks flushed, lips red and eyes darker than Jihoon’s ever seen them. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“Nothing, I’m just…” Daniel breaths out, his smile relaxed and relieved, “I’m happy.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, with a bit of fondness, and while Daniel is distracted looking at him,  Jihoon leans in, firmly clamps his teeth over Daniel’s moist lower lip, and pulls before releasing it with a nip. He smirks at the hungry look he inspired in those dark brown eyes and for a few seconds, it’s only their hearts thudding against each other, beating as one. 

And then Jihoon hurriedly opens his mouth when Daniel lunges forward and drives his tongue straight into Jihoon’s mouth, his hands tightening painfully around his wrists, and it’s like the whole world is tilting on its axis.

Daniel claims his mouth, kissing him with a vigour and zeal. He slants his face, giving Daniel better access, letting him own him, kissing back the best he can and wishing fervently that Daniel would release his hands so he could touch and grab and tug at his hair and toned body.

When Daniel leans back, a trail of saliva follows after him, connecting him to Jihoon’s shiny, bruised lips before they break as they breathe in each other’s aroused scents. 

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long.” Daniel’s heated murmur against his jaw is light and full of depraved promises. He releases Jihoon’s wrists to slide his hands down Jihoon’s front, tugging at his tucked in shirt before they journey inside to feel smooth, warm skin. 

“I know. You weren’t exactly good in hiding your little crush.” Jihoon replies lowly with a chuckle, biting his bottom lip when Daniel tweaks at a nipple with one hand while the other goes around his waist and slips past the waistband of his jeans, feeling him through his briefs.

Daniel is pressing into him so hard that he can barely breathe; his warm breath huffs over Jihoon, making him lean into the heat, the bulge in his pants aching to be touched. Jihoon can hear himself panting, loud and hard, jerking his hips forward so that his tented front bumps into Daniel’s own unmistakable need.

Daniel growls —he _growls_ — and fuck if that isn’t a turn on. Jihoon breaks the kiss to gasp for air because that sound went straight to his very bones and if his cock had a mouth, it would be screaming right now. Both of Daniel’s hands had reached down behind Jihoon and were squeezing his ass through his pants. Jihoon presses back into the touch, whining like a cat in heat. Which he technically is.

“Daniel,” he breathes, and Daniel keeps kneading them. He gasps and jerks forward yet again, keening at the friction over his cock. “Daniel,” he moans, when the man suddenly dips his head and pushes his face into Jihoon’s neck, immediately biting down and sucking.

“Fuck,” the word is bitten into his neck, and then Daniel’s hand is slipping inside Jihoon’s waistband, into his underwear and onto his ass, and Jihoon’s knees are trembling now because Daniel grabs a handful and plays.

“So soft,” Daniel mindlessly breathes into his skin, his hand now rubbing over his ass in scorching circles, fingers drawing closer to his crack with each stroke. “Makes me want to do things.”

“Do them,” Jihoon immediately whispers, shamelessly rocking his ass back onto those heavenly digits. He can’t help himself. Seeing Daniel like this, his childish side gone and replaced with an unexpected beast within, Jihoon feels high with adrenaline, his heart beating frantically against his ribcage and cock twitching with arousal.

This unleashed Daniel makes Jihoon want to fall on his knees and beg.

“I hope you know what you’re asking for, Jihoon,” Daniel says, strangely calm now.

And then he pushes his middle finger into Jihoon’s asshole.

Jihoon arches off the wall, and before he can do so much as gather some air to scream, his mouth is covered by Daniel’s once more. So he whimpers frantically into that hot cavern, trembling violently as Daniel’s finger burns its way into him, his knees buckling suddenly.

Daniel catches him with his other hand not occupied, and holds him pressed into his broad chest, now slowly pulling his finger out. Jihoon can only groan, his mouth hanging open, jaw slack, as Daniel shoves his tongue in, licking around eagerly.

Daniel pulls his finger out and massages the rim of his hole, his other hand pressing into Jihoon’s lower back, yanking his hips outwards, causing their cloth covered erections to slide together in a way that has them break apart with identical gasps.

“God, Daniel,” Jihoon whimpers, letting his head fall back against the wall, his hole actually gulping open this time as Daniel’s questing finger sinks back in. “Yes!” he sobs because Daniel’s finger sinks in, deeper, deeper, until it teasingly nudges Jihoon’s prostate, lighting him up like fireworks shot into the night sky.

Jihoon cries out when the little nub is firmly pressed, lifting one leg and wrapping it around Daniel’s waist, his arms wrapping around broad, hard shoulders, fingers winding into the dark hair. 

“One more?” Daniel whispers casually and then he’s pressing in another thick finger, the steady press making Jihoon's vision tunnel. He rises onto the toes of the foot still on the ground, another sob painfully ripping its way out his throat.

“You’re so tight, Jihoon,” Daniel says into his jaw, and he sounds quite admiring, almost in awe at what Jihoon can handle and the werecat almost wants to laugh if he weren’t currently being stuffed full with Daniel’s fingers.

Jihoon groans loudly, the top of his head pressed into the door behind him, his strained, exposed neck being painfully and thoroughly bitten by Daniel, even as the man pumps his fingers in and out of him, roughly shoving them into his entrance, his whole arm moving back and forth as he drives his fingers against Jihoon’s prostate with each thrust, unfailingly. 

“Daniel,” his whisper comes out a rough, high pitched wheeze. He doesn’t even notice he’s dropped the honorifics in favor of moaning just Daniel’s name. 

Daniel releases his neck with a wet, sucking sound and then slowly moves his mouth up, along his jaw, pausing at his ear, hot breath ghosting over Jihoon’s skin, and then—

“Come.”

It’s one word, huskily commanded into his ear, and Jihoon unravels completely.

He’s being held upright only by Daniel’s arm around his waist and his fingers buried up his ass, nails dancing across his prostate as Jihoon comes hard, harder than he’s ever done with anyone else, cock untouched.

He wants to shout, cry out, moan, scream, anything but he’s not able to. The pleasure that rips through him renders him incapable of doing anything else except come, his orgasm going on and on, all his muscles drawing up tense and tight. He spurts wetly into his soiled boxers, teeth grit, sudden tears leaking out his eyes that he squeezes tightly shut, his head spinning from lack of oxygen.

The foot still on the ground scrabbles for purchase and he’s almost lifted off of it with the force of his climax. When the first wave passes, he opens his mouth and desperately sucks in air, his lungs gratefully expanding as he gasps, and then finally, he’s able to scream, just as the next wave crashes through him, bending his spine painfully so he’s forced to arch back, Daniel’s mouth, his ruthless teeth back on his tender neck, his other leg now somehow wrapped around him as well, Daniel’s free hand securely holding him up pressed into the wall, his fingers still moving within him.

“S-stop!” Jihoon hiccups, convulsing helplessly, desperately pulling Daniel’s hair, his whole body, his very being, burning white hot with overstimulation. Instantly, Daniel’s fingers pull out of him and soothe his rim, massaging gently, his teeth easing up on his neck as well.

Jihoon trembles in silence, gasping ragged breaths, cradling Daniel’s head into his neck as he eagerly gives him better access. A stray sob escapes him every few seconds, dazedly blinking the ceiling of his room back into existence. Who would have thought this troublesome weredog could finger someone like that? Jihoon thought he saw white when he peaked. 

“That was hot,” Daniel speaks suddenly into the wet skin of his neck. He pulls back and his eyes are half-lidded and dazed, his mouth is wet and there’s a tiny smear of blood on the corner.

Jihoon licks his lips, and then peers closer at Daniel’s mouth, trying to figure out whose blood it is.

“I bit you too hard.” Daniel says worriedly, inspecting the mark he left behind.

“Oh… that’s fine.” Jihoon mumbles with a small chuckle, feeling excitement rush through him. His underwear is soaked through and he ought to feel dirty but all he can think of is the way Daniel’s fingers had felt inside him.

Fingers which Daniel now slowly extricates from between Jihoon’s ass cheeks, leaving the werecat empty and gaping open below. Jihoon’s head falls back with a moan, his face burning as he stares down at the weredog, impressed despite himself.

“Was that enough?” Daniel then asks.

“Fuck no,” Jihoon is still shivering lightly. He shifts and Daniel firmly holds him as he unwraps himself from around him and comes to stand on trembling legs.

“Jihoon,” Daniel presses him gently back into the door, his hands coming up to press into the hard surface on either side of Jihoon’s face as he leans forward and kisses him passionately, coaxing Jihoon’s tongue into wrestling softly with his own, surprising Jihoon by moaning into the kiss.

He pulls back and surveys the still aroused weredog in front of him. Daniel’s composure is slipping now. He looks borderline frantic, his frame quivering lightly. And his cock was no doubt throbbing in his jeans but he doesn’t ask Jihoon to relieve him, just looks at him with those eyes, asking silently if they could continue. 

After that mind blowing orgasm? Jihoon isn’t going to refuse the man anything tonight. The werecat pushes forward and kisses Daniel again, deep and slow and hungry and Daniel moans even louder this time.

“Bed,” Jihoon grins, licking his swollen lips and eyes bright for more.

Instantly, Daniel is kissing him again, growling into his mouth, rocking his erection into Jihoon’s wet crotch, Jihoon’s own cock starting to stir once more. He holds Daniel’s head in place with two handfuls of his short dark hair and kisses him back hard, ignoring the pain of his lips.

When they stumble into the bedroom, Daniel is already stripping his shirt, his muscled torso exposed for Jihoon’s eyes to feast, and pants. Jihoon licks his lips at the sight ready to pounce as Daniel settles on the bed. He removes his own shirt hastily and crawls towards Daniel on the bed. 

Daniel watches him with a gleam in his dark eyes, stretching out on the low mattress and wearing a look of immense satisfaction. 

As Jihoon crawls over him, he asks, “What are you smiling about?”

"Your ears and tail are out," Daniel answers. 

_ Oh _ . Jihoon hadn’t even noticed. Was he that deep in pleasure that his second form was coming out? Jihoon knows that his ears and tail pop out occasionally when he’s had an intense orgasm and it’s a testament to Daniel’s skill that he’d managed it whilst previous companions hadn’t. 

Daniel lifts a hand to caress his twitching black ear, watching the way Jihoon closes his eyes in satisfaction and he grins like an excited puppy. But they weren’t here for a little petting and so Jihoon sits up to get himself naked, stripping off his pants and soiled underwear and throwing it to the side.

His tail swishes back and forth behind him, crawling to Daniel to give him a peck. He laughs when Daniel suddenly leans up and pushes Jihoon down on the mattress, kneeling over the werecat on all fours. 

Somehow, Daniel has also released his own ears and tail, probably in response to Jihoon’s exposed form and the weredog looks a cross between intimidation and fluffy. Jihoon keeps the comment to himself however whilst giggling inside. 

He suddenly releases a moan though when Daniel shifts downward and Jihoon feels those gentle lips on his inner thighs, hands raising his knees up to kiss further in. He grasps the sheets between his fingers and bites his lip, back arching as Daniel fondles his balls and nibbles lightly on them.

Daniel is suddenly quite busy, licking up the mess around Jihoon’s crotch and really, Jihoon can’t complain over the wonderful sight of the weredog lapping his come off his balls. Daniel pushes Jihoon's thighs open and traces the inside of his ass crack, a fingertip gently probing into his still slightly sore ass.

“Sore?” Daniel asks on cue, tongue now pressing into the vein under Jihoon’s cock, steadily licking up to the glans.

“A little,” Jihoon’s voice is a weak rasp, one fist pressed to his own forehead, the other hand clawed in the bed covers. Daniel hums around his cock, and presses the finger further through his rim except this time, his fingers are slippery with lube. He must have found it on Jihoon’s table beside the mattress when Jihoon was busy removing his garments.

Daniel hums again around his cock,  making Jihoon hiss and clench around his finger. He presses it further into him, his digit sliding through the slick, suddenly joined by another, making Jihoon arch up with a low cry. “Am I hurting you?” Daniel asks, suddenly sucking off of his cock with a pop.

“No, don’t stop,” Jihoon whimpers, spreading his knees wider, desperately fluttering around Daniel’s fingers, trying to accommodate him. Daniel, however, pulls his fingers out.

“Turn over for me, Jihoon,” he orders softly, rising onto his knees. Jihoon gulps a little, watching as Daniel tugs the zipper of his pants down and removes it along with his briefs. His cock is hard and red, nestled in black coarse hair that Jihoon desperately wants to touch. He’s still watching as Daniel removes his socks, Jihoon’s eyes fixed on Daniel’s cock, and Daniel’s eyes fixed on him. “Turn,” Daniel repeats, naked and tanned and muscled and  _ fuck _ .

“You can't order me around,” Jihoon says lamely, trying to be coy but failing in the face of his very hot companion. Before he embarrasses himself further, Jihoon was already turning over, pulling a pillow to cradle against himself, cheeks burning hot.

Daniel snorts, strong hands prying apart Jihoon’s ass cheeks and thumbs meeting over his puckered hole, his searing heat spreading over Jihoon’s skin like molten wax.

“Whatever you say, Jihoonie,” he chuckles, and then Jihoon feels his scalding hot breath over his lower back, pressing dry kisses, nipping at the very top of his ass crack.

“Put something inside me, Daniel,” Jihoon moans, pulling another pillow over his head, lifting his ass towards Daniel’s mouth which was now slowly licking into his crack, tongue firmly laving the crease.

“Okay,” Daniel replies, and pushes his tongue into Jihoon.

Jihoon’s ass lifts completely off the bed as he  _ nnnnggg _ ’s desperately into the pillow, panting as Daniel begins to fuck his tongue into him, one finger soon creeping up to push in alongside the twisting pink muscle.

“Yes,” Jihoon whispers, shaking, sweat beading off his temples as he pulls up his legs and rises onto his knees. “More.” Daniel immediately gives him another finger, his mouth moving lower to press behind his balls. Jihoon cries out and jerks away immediately, the wet squelch of Daniel’s fingers loud behind him, the combination of sensations too much.

“More?”

“Yes, god,  _ yes _ ,” Jihoon pants at once and groans when a third finger pushes into him, all three digits surging forward to locate and squeeze his prostate, lube squelching out of him and slowly dripping down his crack and onto his balls. “Oh my god!” Jihoon sobs, burying his face in his hands, his hips bucking back, his back arching and dipping, painful shudders rippling over his spine, shoulders hunched tightly.

“I want to put it in you, Jihoon,” Daniel tells him, voice rough and husky, pushing in a fourth finger and mouthing around them over Jihoon’s stretched rim. All Jihoon can do at this point is whimper, mentally cursing his cock for twitching excitedly, trying to contain the happy quivering of his channel.

“Then do it, Daniel. Stop teasing and fuck me already,” he manages to bite out, and Daniel simply laughs, pulling his fingers out and wrapping them around his cock, coating himself with more lube. He aligns himself afterwards, and without any warning at all, thrusts into Jihoon in one go.

“Daniel!” Jihoon screams, helplessly trying to rise up onto his arms but they won’t stop shaking and his elbows keep giving away.  His ears stand up straight atop his head, tail spazzing frantically at the shock of pleasure. “Daniel,” he groans the man’s name again as the weredog simply rocks his cock into him instead of pulling out and thrusting properly.

“Jihoon, you feel so...  _ good _ ,” Daniel groans back, and Jihoon can’t help the shiver that runs down his back. Daniel’s hands grip his hips, thumbs pressing into the dimples above his ass, fingers sliding down over his sides to caress his hip bones. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, bending to lick a stripe between Jihoon’s shoulder blades.

“B-Beautiful would be when you actually fuck me, hyung,” Jihoon says with honorifics this time craning his neck to look over his shoulder with a shaky smirk.

Daniel’s lips twitch, and then he pulls out and slams into Jihoon.

“Like that!” Jihoon’s whole body is jerked forward, and he cries out. Daniel’s cock had managed to just brush along his prostate, sending searing sparks of pleasure up his spine.

“Again, and a little deeper, Daniel,” he demands breathlessly, pushing his ass out while dipping his spine down. Daniel, the most amazing partner ever, obliges him and this time, he rams it home, driving the blunt head of his cock right into Jihoon’s prostate with the force of a well aimed punch. “Daniel!”

And then that’s all Jihoon is able to scream —  _ Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!  _ —like a fervent chant, like he’s cheering him along, begging to be mercilessly reamed open like this, to be reduced to just that one name, screamed with every thrust. He pushes his hands into the bed, leaning his weight onto his arms as they valiantly manage to hold him upright this time. He desperately sucks in air through clenched teeth, each pant coming out as a small moan.

Daniel thrusts with a quick, brutal rhythm, his breath huffing out of him with the effort, his hips snapping furiously, fingers pressing into Jihoon’s flesh until he leaves red bruises over his hips and waist. The pounding of his cock onto Jihoon's prostate is stubbornly incessant, consistent and dangerously exquisite.

Jihoon’s whole body veers back and forth, unable to hold its own as he’s simply taken. He pushes back now, throwing his weight back onto Daniel’s cock, his climax approaching with alarming certainty.

“Coming,” Jihoon sobs, fingers closing over handfuls of the sheets under him. “Gods, Daniel, I’m coming.” But then Daniel pulls away, his hard cock slipping out of him and Jihoon releases a high-pitched whine of protest.

“On your back,” Daniel says roughly, and Jihoon, shaking uncontrollably and basically on the verge of tears, looks over his shoulder to see Daniel gripping the base of his own dripping wet cock, his body flushed and trembling, rivulets of sweat pouring down his gleaming torso, clumps of hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. “Now,” he growls when Jihoon doesn’t move, his eyes flashing savagely.

Scrambling around, Jihoon gingerly places his throbbing ass onto the bed, hooking his fingers under his own knees and pulling them back, nearly into his underarms. Daniel, midway through leaning over him, cock aimed directly at Jihoon’s shamelessly exposed hole, pauses at the sight, letting out a sound that actually sounds like a muffled sob.

“You’re so...,” he grits, throwing his head back with his eyes closed, teeth bared. “ _ Fuck _ .”

A part of Jihoon is grinning viciously inside at the uncontrolled mess he’s made of Daniel, his dog ears flat against his head and fluffy tail dancing with Jihoon’s while another part is just desperately in need to have that thick cock back inside him. 

“Daniel, please,” Jihoon keens, drawing his knees back further. Daniel, his expression now one of sheer desperation, places one hand on the bed next to his shoulder, cock blindly prodding at his entrance, head slowly slipping in, and both of them hiss. Then Daniel braces his other hand on the bed and snaps his hips forward. Their identical groans are cut short as they both lunge towards each other, mouths meeting in a clash of teeth and tongue, lips smacking wetly.

Daniel falls right back into rhythm, not missing a single beat, his thrusts even rougher now, lifting Jihoon’s ass off the bed each time. Slinging his knees over Daniel’s sweaty shoulders, Jihoon desperately grasps him by the hair, angling his head so he can shove his tongue down Daniel’s throat, groaning roughly as Daniel’s defined abdominal strokes his cock. Jihoon pulls his mouth away to throw his head back and pray that his looming orgasm doesn’t kill him.

Daniel attacks his neck, his tongue slipping over the bite he’d given Jihoon earlier, the sting making Jihoon shudder bodily.

“Come on,” he urges gently, biting into Jihoon’s lower lip, grabbing his hands to pin them down onto the pillows, and Jihoon slips.

“Daniel,” Jihoon gasps, winded beyond conscious thought, lacing his fingers through his. “Daniel... Daniel!”

Jihoon doubts his climax has ever hit him this hard before; his back lifts completely off the bed, spine strained as it bows against Daniel’s heated weight. Come shoots out of him in blistering hot jets, smearing between them, making Daniel’s body slip over his. Jihoon wrenches his hands free and grips him tightly as his consciousness slides threateningly towards blackness, his black ears twitching and tense along with his tail. The room feels like it’s spinning upside down, Daniel’s face, his gorgeous expression of pure bliss, is the only thing keeping Jihoon from falling into nothingness.

“Jihoon!” Daniel’s arms give out, his face falling into the crook of Jihoon’s neck, his hoarse cry muffled. His cock stabs in and out, sliding through his own come inside Jihoon, and his body shakes so violently that Jihoon anxiously wraps his arms and legs around him, soothing his hands over his tightly corded back, his own involuntary clenching going on and on.

“Oh god,” he whimpers into Daniel's hair. “Daniel...fuck.”

After several seconds, Jihoon slowly opens his eyes and blinks rapidly for his vision to clear, his chest aching from how short of breath he is. He shuts his eyes once more, his skin absorbing Daniel’s heat, his flesh burning with it. His throat is parched and scratchy from all the screaming. His ass aches around Daniel’s softened cock, his tail unconsciously caressing gently over their lower halves and twining with Daniel’s own.

And Jihoon has never felt better. He pants raggedly, smiling into the nest of dark hair beside his cheek. Their hearts begin to slow from their frantic pace earlier, thudding quietly against each other, sweat gradually cooling on their sticky bodies.

Then Daniel’s voice comes muffled and slightly drunk, “Was that...good, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon can’t help himself — he barks out a laugh and squeezes Daniel with his arms and legs around him, “It was more than good, it was incredibly hot. Where and how did you learn to fuck like that?” Jihoon asks in amazement, still staring up at the ceiling like he can’t believe that just happened. 

Daniel snorts, pressing his face further against his neck. “Would you believe me if I said you were my first?” 

“No way.” Jihoon says, totally not believing it, “You definitely had experience, you fucking hypocrite.”

Daniel lifts himself onto his elbows and stares down at the flushed image of Jihoon beneath him. He’s pouting, and the sight with his downturned ears and wagging tail really makes Jihoon wonder if the beast he saw earlier was real, “I just don’t want you having sex with other people when you have me. They don’t understand our bodies like we do. ”

Daniel is honest and as blunt as ever. And he’s not exactly wrong. Jihoon’s never experienced an orgasm like that and truthfully, he’d love for it to happen again. Jihoon lifts a hand to pet Daniel on the head, scratching his ears lightly and the pleased, blissful look on the older’s face makes Jihoon smile a bit. 

“So you’re saying you’ll sleep with me every time I’m on my heat now?” 

Daniel stills and looks down at Jihoon with confused eyes, “Can’t we do it when you’re not in heat too?” 

Jihoon growls, amazed at this man’s audacity. He hits Daniel on the shoulder and keeps hitting him till he pulls off of Jihoon and has to cover his head with his arms. “Yah, I told you this is your payment for all the times I helped you.” 

“But Jihoon,” Daniel whines but he grabs hold of Jihoon’s wrists and pulls the werecat closer until he was seated on his lap, his lips close to Jihoon’s cat ear and voice lowered into a rasp, “I want to hear you scream my name over and over again.” 

An involuntary shudder races down Jihoon’s spine and when he leans back, he sees Daniel’s eyes are dark and lidded once more, the beast in him waiting to be unleashed again.

Jihoon raises a hand and brings out his claws, his mouth twisted to a vicious smirk, “You’re gonna have to pin me down first, Kang Daniel.” 

They go at it well into the night, thankful that no other resident lived on the same floor as they did otherwise they would be hearing from the neighbours about noise complaints in the morning. Jihoon would have blamed it all on Daniel anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested, i'm accepting requests on my cc which you can find in my twitter @captivefairy_ji


End file.
